Upgraded Original Vampires
An Upgraded Original Vampire, is a term used to describe the type of Original Vampire that Lucien Castle and Marcel Gerard became when a reversed engineered Immortality Spell was used to turn them. It was prophesied to be the undoing of the Mikaelson Siblings or created from the destruction of the Original Family. This is a branch of Original species similar to the Enhanced Original Vampire, like Alaric Saltzman was formerly, which was designed to be superior to that of the Originals in very specific ways; being capable of fighting, defeating, and killing normal Originals. As an Upgraded version of an Original Vampire, it possesses a bite that is capable of killing an Original as it secretes an extremely potent strain of engineered Werewolf Venom with an altered predator face and more fangs. Unlike hybrids, an Upgraded Original is a vampire infused with a werewolf bite, further distinguishing the species. When a third vial of the serum used to create this species was discovered, it was taken by Camille O'Connell, who then joined the species. The title 'the Beast' refers to the Upgraded Original Vampire that was prophesized by Alexis. This turned out to be Marcel Gerard. Creation So far, only three people have become Upgraded Original Vampires, namely Lucien Castle, Marcel Gerard, and Camille O'Connell, all of whom were originally regular vampires before transitioning into Upgraded Original Vampires, which makes the transition unusual (regular vampires are turned as humans through another vampire or through magic). After the death of the former, Marcel took the second serum and drank it. Camille O'Connell later became the only other of this species when she took the final vial of the serum used to create this species in order to keep in from falling into enemy hands. One notable difference between the Upgraded Originals and other Originals is that the former don't seem to require human blood to complete the transition from one form to another, indeed, the typical transition period seems to have been bypassed altogether with simply death being the only step needed to transform into a Upgraded Original. Marcel, Lucien, and Camille displayed their new powers and vampire face immediately upon resurrection, something which is not normal for those currently in transition. History Prophecy Powers and Abilities Upgraded Originals possess roughly the same powers befitting an Original vampire, but with a few modifications due to the nature of the spell that created them as well as the introduction of werewolf venom. * Super Strength: They are considerably stronger than any supernatural species seen thus far. Lucien was shown to be much stronger than Elijah and Finn when they fought. Lucien even proved to be much stronger than Klaus the Original Hybrid during their confrontations. Marcel was shown to also be stronger than the originals and Klaus, fighting them with ease but recently his strength seemed inferior to Lucien's, whether this is because Marcel was reluctant to fight or is simply inferior to Lucien due to being a younger vampire when turned or even both is unknown. Camille seems even weaker than Marcel when she is unwilling to fight, such as against Caroline Salvatore-Lockwood, however has shown the same strength as Lucien when the fight is necessary to save a loved one. * Super Speed: They are also considerably much faster than most supernatural species seen thus far. They are quite possibly the fastest creatures in the series universe, Lucien was able to dodge Klaus' attacks effortlessly. It is possible that if Klaus transformed he may have been fast enough to match Lucien in terms of speed. * Super Speed: They are also considerably much faster than most supernatural species seen thus far. They are quite possibly the fastest creatures in the series universe, Lucien was able to dodge Klaus' attacks effortlessly. It is possible that if Klaus transformed he may have been fast enough to match Lucien in terms of speed. * Super Agility: They possess more superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than any other supernatural species. They can move quickly, jump very high, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Senses: They have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed any other supernatural species. * Super Durability: They can take far more trauma than any other supernatural species. No Original vampire has ever been dismembered, or attempted, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. * Immortality: They are immortal just like any Original Vampire. Unlike their strength and resilience, Upgraded Originals seem to be no more or less eternal than a common Original. It is currently unknown if there is something powerful enough to kill them besides Freya Mikaelsdotter's Sword which is currently kept safe in the Mikaelson Family Vault. * Healing Factor: They able to heal much faster than any other supernatural species, possibly equal to that of Immortals. * Enhanced Emotions: They experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for vampires allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows Upgraded Originals to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. * Emotional Control: They have a limited degree of control over their own emotions. It has been stated that Emotional Control fades over time, this would suggest that as the newest member of this species Camille O'Connell Mikaelson would possess this ability to the greatest extent. * Mind Compulsion: They can control and influence the thoughts, emotions, behavior, actions and memories of humans, non-original vampires and non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids. * Sire Bond: Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. * Telepathy: They have the ability to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them although, as they are more powerful than Original vampires, they have one of the strongest minds in the world. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the vampire requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. ** Dream Manipulation: They can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the ability to distort perceptions of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. ** Illusions: They have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. * True Face: Their true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When Lucien's true face was revealed, his iris turned blood-red, dark veins appeared under his eyes as the blood pumped forcefully through them, and he grew multiple fangs. This is different from the Original Vampire's and non-original vampire's true faces in the sense that Original Vampires and non-original vampire's sclera turn red when the blood forcibly pushes into their eyes while their iris stays the same color, and the red veins under the Upgraded Originals eyes go down further on their face like an Augustine Vampire. Original Vampires and non-original vampires usually only have two sharp fangs on their canine teeth, but they have multiple sharp fangs as well bottom ones, not just the canine fangs. * Advanced Werewolf Bite: They possess a bite that is deadly enough to even kill an Original Vampire and consequently can kill non-original vampires. As in the case of Joshua Rosza, he was killed only minutes after having the venom introduced into his system; however, this was due to the venom already within his heart. Klaus' blood, though it can alleviate some of the effects of the venom, such as hallucinations, cannot cure it as the venom that was used in the Immortality Spell was a new strain created from all seven werewolf bloodlines and was designed to have no known cure. Even the blood of an Upgraded Original could not cure the venom; this was evident with Camille. It is unknown how it would affect Klaus or any non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid as Klaus' and Hope's blood had no chance of curing it. Davina, however, attempted to use Marcel's venom by introducing it directly into Klaus' blood in an attempt to sacrifice him; this implies that even though he's a hybrid, Klaus is susceptible to its fatal effects. It is unknown if Upgraded Originals are immune to their own venom as their own blood could not cure the symptoms. However, Freya was able to create an anti-venom by using the venom from all seven packs and Klaus' blood along with a spell. Weaknesses * Broken Neck: Breaking an Upgraded Originals neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious. * The Cure: If an Upgraded Original takes the cure, they will revert back to being mortal again. Once taken, the cure prevents them from being immortal again, causing the body to reject vampire blood. * Desiccation: Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause an Upgraded Original to desiccate like any other vampire, losing most of it's strength and any ability to move. The desiccated beast will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This process can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. * Invitation: In order to enter any house owned by humans, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited, only if ownership of the house is changed can they be removed until re-invited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. It was shown that vampires can be pulled out by extreme force making them have to exit, if ownership changed while inside. * Magic: Upgraded Originals are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. A witch/warlock with enough magical power at her/his disposal could harm or even kill it. Magic can also be used to trap an Original through boundary spells, and magic can also be used to desiccate an Original. It is revealed thus far, that the only way to kill an Upgraded Original in the absence of a White Oak stake is to channel the power of the ancestors who helped make it and reverse an Upgraded Original back to a normal vampire. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade, the Cursed Stake, and other Dark Objects. It is possible, but equally as unlikely that a Siphoner can also siphon the magic from a vampire. * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause an Upgraded Original pain and may also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gouging, drowning). Lucien showed resistance to wooden bullets. * Poison: There have recently been various poisons shown invented by people such as Dr. Wes Maxfield and Aya that are capable of incapacitate or desiccate a vampire when administered. Klaus also used a poison to kill Tim that not even vampire blood could cure. Davina used a spell that made her blood toxic to Klaus, paralyzing and rendering him unconscious. It is unknown what effect any of these poisons would do if ingested by an Upgraded Original. * Sunlight: Sunlight will burn an Upgraded Original, but cannot kill them. Lucien, Marcel, and Cami all possess a Daylight Amulet to combat this. * Wood: A wooden stake through the heart will desiccate an Upgraded Original vampire just like ordinary Originals and the Original vampire will appear as if they were dead, but will revive within a few hours. * White Oak Ash Daggers: A group of enchanted silver daggers dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will neutralize an Original vampire when stabbed through the heart. If the dagger is removed, it must be dipped again in White Oak Ash to re-neutralize the Original vampire. Otherwise, it will have no effect and the Original vampire awaken within a few hours. It is unknown if the Upgraded Original can be daggered. * White Oak Stake: The only weapon on earth that can permanently kill an Original vampire, it comes from an ancient White Oak Tree that existed during the time of the genesis of The Original Vampires and was used as the source of their immortality. It was at first thought that the stake used to kill Mikael was the last White Oak wood that existed, but it was soon discovered by Rebekah and Klaus that there was a sapling of the original tree to replace the old; the wood of which was used to build the Wickery Bridge. Julie Plec later confirms this is the only thing in existence that can kill an original. Dahlia destroyed the stake and only its ashes presumably remain. The white oak from the Wickery Bridges presumably exist in the Prison Worlds. However with the death of Kai the Gemini leader the prison worlds are destroyed because they are linked to the leader of the Gemini Coven. It was also revealed in Ashes to Ashes, that an Original can slowly die by inhaling what is presumably white oak ash or splinters. In Wild at Heart, it was revealed that the Wooden Knight Klaus carved as a child is made of white oak wood and it was fashioned into seven wooden bullets. The last bullet was destroyed in Lucien's spell to become an upgraded Original Vampire. But at the moment this wood is extinct except for 5 stakes hidden to release the Original Vampires from immortality at a later date. * Freya's Dagger: A dagger that was made by Freya with the help of Keelin's expertise in medicine and biology. The dagger was made by using Freya's blood, Esther's magic, Marcel's venom, and the ashes of Lucien Castle. It holds the power to specifically kill an Upgraded Original Vampire. It is currently out of commission as a weapon against them as the family to whom the remaining members of the species belong have hidden this weapon deep in their vault. Category:Species